What Now?
by Goulddigger
Summary: Rizzles developing and then the struggles between everyone involved. Some things are just unexpected.
1. Always Wondering

Characters aren't mine, they belong to Janet Tomaro, Warner Brothers, Tess Garritsen, TNT, and other important people associated with the show.

I was going to start off in the morning with the characters, but maybe you wanted to see how it all started. We're going back to the beginning. Thank you all for your reviews. Please keep reviewing, it makes me happy. :)

* * *

Jane started to hear the clicking of high heels from behind her. She knew exactly who that was. The sound was familiar and Jane loved it whenever she started to hear that noise. That was perhaps even the best part of her day.

"Hello, Jane." Maura said in her calm, smooth voice that Jane loved.

"Hey, Maur." Replied Detective Rizzoli huskily.

"Hello, Korsak." The M.E. turned to Korsak to give him the autopsy reports.

"Hello, Doc. Thanks," Korsak replied taking the papers.

"Frost." She gave a look at frost which told him that she acknowledged his presence.

"Doctor Isles." Frost flashed her a smile.

"I see you have Lovely roses." The M.E. Stepped forward to sniff the flowers on Janes desk.  
"From whom if I may ask?"

"They're from Mr. Noneofyourbusiness." Jane looked at the M.E. who was still taking in the smell of the flowers.

"Ooh. Defensive, Janie." Korsak joked

"Looks like Jane has herself a boyfriend." Frost said adding in his two cents, as he looked over at Jane.  
As soon as he said that Jane gave Frost a look that told him to get back to his work and he did so.

"Seems as if this person has found an interest in you. Red roses usually identify as meaning of true love."  
Jane sat there looking up at Maura who was now standing just a couple of inches away from Jane. She started rubbing her temples and after a few moments of silence her phone began to ring.  
"Rizzoli."

XXXXX.

It was now 7:45 pm and Jane decided to call it a night and go to the Dirty Robber for some drinks.

"Hey, Korsak. You wanna go get some drinks at the Dirty Robber?" "Nah, I'm too tired. I'm going to go home," Korsak answered.

"Alright. What about you, Frost?" Jane was now afraid she'd have to go there alone.

"I'm going to stay here and see what I can trace from Amanda's phone. I'll see you tomorrow though, Jane." Frost looked up from his computer and gave Jane an assuring smile.

"Okay. Goodnight, guys." Jane headed out the door and texted the M.E as she pushed the elevator button down.

The text said: "Hey. U wanna go 2 the Dirty Robber with me tonite?"

Before the M.E could look at the message Jane was already downstairs just a few feet away from the doctor who was examining the dead body closely.  
"Hello, Jane."

"Hello, Maur."

"So...?"

"So what, Jane?"

"Did you get my text?"

"No."

"Oh, well I asked if you wanted to go to the Dirty Robber with me tonight."

"That's very kind of you to ask, Jane. I'd love to. I'll be done in about five minutes if you'd wait."

"Sure."

XXXXXX

They talked and laughed for hours. Time flew by without them noticing. That's how it usually is. They both enjoyed each others company very much.  
Jane had a few beers and Maura had a glass of wine.

"Jane, it's getting pretty late. Maybe we should call it a night."

"Yes, we should. I have to go to work early tomorrow anyways."  
Jane got up to stand and fell back down onto the chair.

"Jane, maybe I should take you home. I think you've had too much to drink and are therefore in no condition to be driving."

"Maybe that's a good idea, Maur. Thanks."

Maura stood up from where she was sitting and put a 20 on the table. Then she went to the other side of the table and helped Jane up. She escorted Jane to the passenger side of her Prius and opened the door for her.  
Maura closed the door shut with a loud "thud!" and went over to the drivers side and drove to Janes apartment. The ride was silent and Jane caught a glimpse of Maura every now and then trying not to make it obvious. She looked astonishing when she wasn't even trying. She's so beautiful. I wonder what she would think if I grabbed her hand sitting on the center console. Jane was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that Maura was parked and they were at her apartment. Maura helped Jane up to her apartment and decided to stay because it was pretty late. Jane pointed to the second drawer.

"Your clothes are in there and you can have the bathroom first."

"Thank you, Jane."  
Maura left Jane alone with her thoughts flooding through her brain.  
Jane was thinking about how perfect Maura was. Maura would never end up With someone like Jane. She deserved better. She wondered what would happen to her friendship if she confessed her feelings to her.  
She had to though. She couldn't keep hiding her feelings from her.  
Maura came out of the bathroom with her silky pajamas on and her hair combed out looking like the definition of perfection.  
She really is perfection, Jane thought to herself.  
Maura climbed into the left side of the bed and watched as Jane walked to the bathroom with her old T-shirt, underwear, and sweat pants.  
Maura lay there thinking about how much she truly loved Jane. She loved her hair, how it was curly and bouncy. She loved her eyes and how they lit up when she laughed. She loved her smile, when she did smile. She was in love with Jane Clementine Rizzoli.  
Jane stumbled out of the bathroom and tossed herself onto the right side of the bed.

"Goodnight, Maur."

"Goodnight, Jane."

They both lay there, lost in their thoughts. Each of them thinking about each other without them knowing. It had to have been an hour since they said goodnight.

"Hey, are you still awake?

"Yes."

"Uh, Maur, can we um, talk about something?"

"Sure, Jane."

"Just uh, I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"I love our friendship too much to have anything ruin it, Jane." Maura now turned over on her side to look at Jane. Jane did the same.

"Okay. Good. Maur, I think-  
I think that-  
I may be-  
Dammit! Why can't I just say it!"

"Language."

"Sorry."

"Maura I'm in love with you."  
The words spilled out like water from a fractured pipe.

Without hesitation, Maura reached over and pulled Jane into a soft languid kiss.  
"I'm in love with you too."

* * *

What did you think? Good? Bad? Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. The Beginning Of Something Great

Characters aren't mine, they belong to Janet Tomaro, Warner Brothers, Tess Garritsen, TNT, and other important people associated with the show. Please review, all reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Janes POV

The light started to shine through the window pane as the morning began to brighten. I started to wake up only to realize I was alone. I could've sworn that Maura was here last night. What happened? Did I mess up our friendship? Did I say too much? Did I push her too far? I heard the shower come on and my rambling stopped. "Whew! She's still here. Okay."  
I looked over to the clock and realized it was only 7:00am. I decide to go back to sleep for awhile before Maura comes out of the shower. I slowly drifted to sleep happily after the thought of last night with Maura Isles.

*an hour later*  
Is that pancakes I smell? I slowly wake up to the smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Is Maura cooking for me? This woman really is amazing. I rubbed the sleep crust away from my eyes and went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for work.  
I come out about 20 minutes later and went to my kitchen to find Maura setting my plate on the table. I came up from behind her and wrapped my arms around the love of my life.

"Good morning, Jane." Maura smiled after I kissed her neck and then backed into my hips.

"Good morning, Maur." I kissed her neck again.

"If we stay like this we're not going to be able to make it to work on time, Jane."

"That's fine with me."

"Jane."

"Alright, alright. I'll stop."

I turned her around and pulled her in for a kiss and then pulled away.  
"Babe, you should eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

"Babe?" I was surprised that word came out of her mouth.

"Yes. Why? Is that bad? Is it too soon?"

"No, I'm just surprised you said it. It's cute." I gave her an assuring smile.  
She motioned for me to sit down to eat and I did so.  
She sat down on the other side of the table and began eating her breakfast elegantly as usual.

"So... are we a couple?" I asked before taking another bite.

"I thought we have been a couple. It's has been obvious to people that surround us day to day."

"Oh, okay. So you're okay if I start to tell people about us officially?"

"Absolutely."

"Great. Uh, I'll tell ma first. Then you can tell anyone you'd like to."

"Okay, Jane. Do you want me to be there while you tell her?"

"No thanks, I think it may be easier if I tell her alone before I start showing off my beautiful girlfriend."

"That sounds reasonab-"  
Maura's voice was interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing.

"Rizzoli."

And then about 15 seconds later Maures phone began to ring.  
"Doctor Isles."

"You wanna ride together, baby?"

"I'd love to, babe."

* * *

What did you think? Good? Bad? Sorry, this chapter is super short. The next one will be longer. What happens when Jane tells her mother? Hmm...next chapter will be up soon. :)


	3. Telling Ma

Characters aren't mine, they belong to Janet Tomaro, Warner Brothers, Tess Garritsen, TNT, and other important people associated with the show. Thank you all for your reviews. I really can't thank you all enough. So, here we go. :)

* * *

I went down to the Café

"Hey, Janie."

"Hey, ma."

"You're coming over for Sunday dinner right, Jane?"

"Yes, but can I come over Saturday afternoon? I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Yes, of course!" Ma's voice was filled with excitement.

"Alright. I'll, be there at 4."

"Okay, Janie. See you then."

"See you then, ma."

Luckily it was Thursday. Jeez. This case just isn't giving me a break. Plus all the stress about talking to ma on Saturday. Hopefully things will go by fast and she'll be fine with me and Maura, but what if she's not. What if she's completely disgusted by the whole thing? What if she never wants to see me again? What if she hates me? No, I need to get this done. I need to tell her. I love Maura and she makes me happy. I want everyone to know I love her, I'm not going to hide.  
Everything will be fine. It's going to be just fine.

Saturday came quicker than expected. What am I going to say? 'Oh hi, ma. I'm a lesbian and me and Maura are dating.'  
No, I'm just going to tell her that I love Maura very much and she happens to love me too. And we want to be together. _Together._ _Running my hands over her body, feeling the warmth of her skin. Taking in that moment._ _How beautiful she looked with nothing on but a grin on her face. Nothing could ever compare to that night I had with her. _Whoa, alright get it together, Rizzoli. Back to what I'm going to tell ma. I'll tell her I want to be with Maura and I love her. End of story. Yeah, I'll just go with something like that. I just gotta go with the flow. Oh God, the things I would do for Maura. I swear, I'd probably jump off a bridge for her...

The drive was short and I wish it was longer. Maybe I could've came up with something better to say to ma.  
I parked the car and headed to the door. "Okay, Rizzoli, you got this. You can do this."  
As soon as I opened the door I was greeted by warm, open arms wrapped around my body.

"Good. You're here."

"Yes, so can we um, go sit down?"

"Yes, of course! C'mon."

Ma led me to the couch. My mouth was dry and my mind was chaotic. What do I say? What if she hates me after this? No. It'll be fine.

"Would you like anything to drink, Janie?"

"Uh, a glass of water."

"Okay. Glass of water coming up."  
As soon as Ma left the room I was back to my busy thoughts trying to figure out what I was going to say.  
'You got this.' I keep repeating those words in my head.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."  
Ma handed me a tall glass of water. I take small sips trying not to make it obvious that I'm nervous.

"So what's on your mind, sweetheart?"

"I-um, I wanted to- I wanted to talk to you about me and Maura."  
Ma looked interested. Her eyes started to widen.

"Okay. What about you and Maura?"

"Well, we're dating and I really love her and I want to be with her and I hope you're not upset."  
A small chuckle escaped the older woman's mouth.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, Janie, I know."

"You know? What do you mean you know?"  
How the hell does she know? I'm sure my eyes when wide because she started laughing again.

After she recollected herself she proceeded talking again.  
"I see the way you look at her, the way your eyes light up whenever she's around. I see you smile more when she's around. I see you loosen up whenever she's with you. You're happier when you're with her, Janie. I notice these things."

My jaw dropped open. I'm dumbfounded right now.

"All I'm trying to say is that Maura makes you happy and I like seeing you happy. That's all I want for you, Janie."

"Wow. Thanks, ma."

"Plus, I always wanted to see you with a doctor."

"Yes you did." I started to laugh.

Ma came over and gave me a big hug. Her warm embrace was nice 'til I pushed her away because she got all warm and snugly on me.

"You're bringing Maura tomorrow right?"

"Yes. If I ask her and she says yes then I'll bring her."

"Okay, good."  
I started to get up on my feet and grabbed my blazer.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ma."  
I leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow, Janie. Don't be late!"

"I won't be. Bye ma."

* * *

What did you think? Good? Bad? Your reviews are important to me. Next chapter will be about Sunday Dinner. Oh, what things could go wrong? Things can't always be good.


	4. Sunday Dinner

Characters aren't mine, they belong to Janet Tomaro, Warner Brothers, Tess Garritsen, TNT, and other important people associated with the show.

Alright, some people are confused about Always Wondering. If you've already read it there's no need to again. The only reason I added that was just for the people who haven't and wanted to see how it all started. Sorry for the confusion. This chapter is new and I'm really happy about this one...you all might not be though. Sorry in advance!

* * *

Angela walked into Maura's kitchen with two big brown bags filled with food. She started taking out the food and placing it on the counter to start preparing for Sunday dinner. She was earlier than usual because she was going to be cooking a larger meal that required more time.  
Jane was in the living room watching the Red Sox's game and Maura was in her room getting ready.

"Hey ma," Jane said to her mother. Without making an attempt to take her eyes off the game.

"Hey, honey. Where's Maura?"

"Oh, she's getting ready. She should be out in a few minutes."

"Okay, good. I may need her help with this sauce. She always knows how cook it perfectly."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to help."

"Hello, Angela." Maura came walking out with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Maura."

"What was it you'd like me to help you with?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you could help me cook the spaghetti sauce."

"I'd love to."  
Maura put on her apron and started to get out the ingredients she needed for the sauce.

"So Maura, how's it dating Janie?"

"It's good. It's quite lovely actually."

"Good. I've been waiting for you both to get together. I think I speak for almost everyone. How long have you both been dating?" The older woman was very inquisitive.

"Officially on Wednesday night."

"Good. I'm happy you and Jane are together. She really loves you," a smile appeared on Angela's face.  
"You know, she looks at you like you're the best person in the world. You both are meant to be together. "

"I do believe so too. She's the only person I've ever felt such a strong connection with. Things are better when she's around," Maura began to grin cheerfully.

"I'm surprised you can still deal with her." A chuckle came out of the older woman's mouth.

"Hey! I can hear you in there!" Jane shouted.

"Go back to your game!" Angela yelled back.

"She is often stubborn, but I still love her."

Frankie came in the door with a 12 pack of beer.  
"Hey, Janie."

"Hey, Frankie."

"Oh, is the Red Sox's game on?"

"Yes, and they're winning."

"Good."  
Frankie took two beers out and gave one to Jane then headed to the kitchen to put the rest away.

"Hello, Frankie"

"Hey, Maura."

He put the rest of the beers in the fridge and then went over to Angela and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Hello, ma."

"Hello, Frankie. Dinner should be done in a few minutes."

"Okay, I'll just go wait with Jane till then."  
Frankie headed out to the living room and sat on the couch next to Jane.

"What's the score?"

"3 to 8. Red Sox's are winning."

"They're definitely going to win this."

"Mmhmm," was all Jane said before she toke another sip of her beer.

"Dinners ready," Angela called out.

"Okay. We're coming."  
Jane and Frankie got up, but then Jane heard Maura's phone beep.

Janes POV

I was stuck deciding if I should check it or not. What if its for work? Maybe I should. Yes, I should. I picked up the phone and saw the name ID said:"Emily."  
Emily? Who's Emily? I began to open the message that revealed the answer to my question. The message read: "I can't wait to see you tonight, babe. Last week was amazing and I'm hoping that we can do that again tonight. ;) See you soon. Xoxo."

My heart sank and I felt like I was going to collapse onto the floor. I read the message a few more times before I closed out of the message and placed the phone back onto the counter. I felt my eyes start to water. No, not here. I need to hit something. I need a way to let out my emotions. Just hold it in. Wait till you're alone.

"Jane, are you coming?"

What do I do? Stay or leave? No, I need to leave. I can't stay.

"Uh, I got called in. I have to go. Sorry."

"Did they call me in too?" Maura's voice was concerned.

"No, don't think so." I started to head to the kitchen to say my goodbyes.

"Should I come along anyways. Maybe they haven't called me in yet."

"No." My voice was clear and my face was stern.

"O-okay." Maura looked down and her nails suddenly became interesting. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes but she tried her best to clear them away without making it noticeable.

Shit. I made Maura upset.

"Can we go outside to talk before I go, Maura?"

"Yes," was all she said calmly. She followed Jane.

When they were outside away from nosy ears Maura started to talk.  
"What's wrong, Jane?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just got called in."

"Jane, I know you're lying."

"Why would you think that?"

"Firstly, you got called in and I didn't. Secondly, you asked me to come out here and lastly, you're acting peculiar. Now tell me what's wrong."

"Who's Emily?" I blurted out.

Maura lost eye contact with me and bangan to sink down.  
"Sh-she's my girlfriend."

"Thought so. And I thought I was. Apparently not."

"I'm breaking up with her."

"Good for you."

"Jane, listen."

"You have a minute. Go."

"Emily is my girlfriend, but only because I haven't had the chance to break up with her. I was planning on doing so tonight. The last time I saw her was Saturday and we didn't get together until Wednesday night, so I've only had 4 days to break up with her. Which I've been either at work or with you. So tonight is the last night I'm going to be her girlfriend. I'm yours, Jane."

"Well, I need to clear my head. So, I'm going to leave, but tell Ma and Frankie I said bye."

"Jane. Wa-"

"Bye Maura." I walked to my car and then drove off.

Third person POV

Maura stood there, her face buried in her palms sobbing quietly.  
She stayed there for about 5 minutes before she started walking and headed to her bathroom to clean up her messy makeup smeared on her face. After she was done she went back out to the dining room.

"What happened?" Angela looked concerned.

"She left," Maura took a moment. "Now if you please excuse me I'm going to go somewhere. Feel free to stay and eat, I won't be home for awhile. Also, Jane said to say bye for her."

"Oh okay," Angela went back to making up the dinner table. She's seen that face on Maura before, it was at the hospital when she told Angela to go. The older woman just swallowed the rest of her curious questions.

"Goodbye, Angela. Goodbye, Frankie."

"Bye, Maura." They both said together.

Maura left out the front door and went to her car.

* * *

What did you think? Was that okay? Please review. The next chapter will be what happens to Jane. Also what happens when Maura goes to Emily's house.


	5. Unexpected Things part 1

Characters aren't mine, they belong to Janet Tomaro, Warner Brothers, Tess Garritsen, TNT, and other important people associated with the show.

So, I completely forgot I used the name Amanda in my first chapter. Sorry, but I'm going to change Maura's current girlfriends name Amanda to Emily. Again, sorry for the name change.

I'm so incredibly sorry this chapter took so long to be posted. Thank you all for your reviews and for even reading this. Get ready for something unexpected. ;)

* * *

Janes POV

This drive seemed to continue forever. I just want to get home and stay there. I don't want to see anyone and I don't want to go anywhere. I want to crawl into bed and go to Sleep. The bed Maura was in a few days ago. The bed that me and Maura first kissed. The bed that Maura cuddled next to me in. This woman just won't get out of my fucking head. Maybe I should go to the Dirty Robber. No, too many memories of her there too. People too. No. I'm just going to go home. I should probably walk Jo and clear my head. And luckily I'm almost home now. But why? Why is she with the other woman if she wanted to be with me? She said that its been obvious that we've been a couple. And then she's with...Emily. She's probably prettier and smarter and everything I'm not. Urg! I will never be good enough for Maura Isles. I'm just a Detective that lives in a little apartment with a job that could barely afford to take her all the places she wants to 's probably everything that she's ever wanted. She's can probably afford to take Maura wherever she wants to go and make her smile. Oh god, that smile of hers...it's so warm and it makes me forget everything I'm thinking. Then there's the way she convinces me to do anything she asks. Also the way I hold her when we sleep and our bodies fit together like perfect puzzle pieces. No, no, no! I am mad at her. But even when I'm mad at her I'm not. How can you be mad at that woman? I mean, she's perfect. Well, no body is perfect...not until you fall in love with them. Then everything they do you fall in love with them. You still love them on their worst days and when they're cranky and when they're yelling because they can't find what they're looking for. You still love them. And I still love her. I love her in the morning when she's half asleep and she smiles at me. I love her when she's in her M.E coat, concentrating on paperwork. I love her when she's in her pajamas, cuddling next to me on the couch. I love her. I. Love. Her. I sat there and went over those words again. After a few minutes I finally opened my car door and walked up to my apartment. When I opened the door I was greeted by Jo who started to jump up and down while wagging his tail side to side.

"Alright, alright, boy." I kneeled down and started to pet him. "Wanna go for a walk?" He barked at me.

"Okay. Come her."

I put on his leash and opened the door then began to walk through the hall way to the elevator and pushed the down button. I checked my phone just to be sure no one texted me. Who am I kidding? I'm hoping Maura texted me. "You have 0 new messages." I closed out of that and put my phone back on my side. I let out a sigh of frustration. Didn't she say she was going to break up with Emily tonight? What if that's what she's doing now? Or what if they're doing what they were doing last weekend again? What if she's touching Maura and kissing her and getting Maura to smile at her and laugh from something she said? I felt a tear roll down my check and then wiped it away as soon as it did. I'm not going to think about that now. The elevator door opened and we walked into it. Luckily nobody was it. I pushed the elevator button down and stood in silence.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

We came back in 20 minutes later. Jo tackled his water bowl and I went to go take a shower. _Maura's back was up against the wall and she kissed me passionately. Her hands were on my face and my hands were on her hips. The hot water from the shower was hitting both of our sides. I pressed my body against hers and she broke away from the kiss and smiled. Then she bit her lip and started to kiss me again. _That was the day I started to not hate mornings any more. She made my mornings better. Shit. Just being with her made my mornings better. Ha. She'd say "watch your language, Jane" if she was here. I miss her voice. I stayed in the shower for a good twenty minutes and then put a old t-shirt on and some sweat pants. I made sure Jo had more water before I went into the living room and turned on the tv. "Nothing. Nothing. Oh, more nothing. Just great." I turned the tv off and threw the remote towards the end on the couch. It landed on the floor. It feels so empty. I'm just going to go to bed. I don't care if its early or without Maura's body next to mine. I do sleep better when she's here, but I guess I'll just have to go to bed alone tonight. I walked to the bedroom and crawled into the bed pulling the covers up to my hips then drifting off to sleep.

Maura's POV

Was Jane irate or lugubrious? Maybe she was both. I didn't mean to hurt her or make her upset. I love her and that's the last thing I want to do. I knew I should've ended things with Emily. She's lovely and quite brilliant, but I'm in love with Jane. I would have ended things sooner, but there hasn't been much time. I didn't think Jane would see any messages from her. I was very distant from Emily last week. Well, towards the end of it. This all turned out completely erroneous. I just want to break up with Emily and fix things with Jane. Emily does make me happy, but not in the way Jane does. Jane and I have a connection that is completely unexplainable. When I'm around her I feel safe and loved. I've never felt our love we have for each other with anyone else. Even before we were officially a couple. Our love has always been unique. Now that we are a couple, well hopefully we are still a couple. It's wonderful when she shows her love and when I feel it too. _She wrapped her arms around me the morning after we confessed our love to each other. I never wanted that moment to end. I felt incredibly close to her. I felt both of out hearts beating fast from both of us being close to each other. I felt her lips on my neck. They were soft and dry. The second her lips left my skin I regretted telling her to stop. I wish they would've stayed longer, but if they did we would have never got to work on time. _ There's just more between Jane and I then there ever will be with Emily and me. I love and care for Emily, very much, but as a friend. What am I going to tell her. I feel as if when I go to tell her the words won't come out and I'll be struggling just to breathe. I'm almost to her house. Deep breaths. It'll be okay. Hopefully she'll understand. Only a few houses away. I feel that it is hard to breath. I slowed down to give me more time. It will be okay. Jane would tell me it would be okay. I pulled into her gravel driveway. I saw the green house slightly lighted and the front door light was on. I followed the stepping stones up to her door and used my key to enter.

_"Close your eyes." _

_"Okay." _

_"No peeking!" A hint of laughter in her voice._

_I closed the gaps between my fingers, "alright, I won't!" _

_"Okay, open them!" _

_I saw a small red box with a small white bow on the top of it. _

_"Here. Open it." _

_I took the box out of her hands carefully and slowly opened the box. When I did I saw a silver key. _

_"You're giving me a key?" I'm completely surprised, we've only been dating for 7 months. _

_"Yes. It's a key to my house. You can come over anytime. I thought since you've been over a lot lately you might want a key."_

_"Yes! It's wonderful, babe!" _

_I put the key back into the red box and set it on the coffee table. Then I grabbed the back on her neck and kisses her languidly. I pulled away after a few moments. _

_"Thank you. I love it."_

Oh, this isn't going to be easy. I turned the key and opened the door.

"Hey, baby!" Emily excitedly greeted me.

"Hello, beautiful." I'll say beautiful. It would be wrong to call her 'babe' when I'm ending things with her. Wouldn't it be? Yes it would.  
The house was decorated with candlelights and the aroma of apple cinnamon was in the air. She hugged me tighter than usual, she still unaware of what I'm going to do. Something seemed different tonight. Usually there are no candles on every table and counter. Usually there's no smell of apple cinnamon in the air. Usually she's not this dressed up around the house. She looks stunning in that short red dress with black Louie Vuitton high heels on. Her hair is long and black with brown highlights. It looks as if it's been professionally done, it looks very silky. Her nails are painted black. And her makeup, her makeup looks professionally done as well. I've never seen her as dressed up as she is currently. She looks gorgeous.

"You look stunning."

"Thank you." She smiled.  
"Would you like anything to drink, babe?"

"Perhaps a glass of wine."

"Any one in particular?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay. Just go into the living room and I'll be in shortly."

"Alright."

I walked into the living room and saw everything was moved and that there were rose petals in a the shape of a big heart on the floor. Before I could process what was happening she came walking in with two wine glasses. She walked past me and simply put the two wine glasses on the table moved to the right side of the living room. After she did that she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the sofa then sat me down.

"Emily, wh-what are you doing?"

"Maura, I've never met someone as intelligent, sweet, kind, and caring as you. You make me happy. You make me see the world in a different perspective. You make me a better person. Before I met you I disliked Mondays and since I have I enjoy Mondays now. I love your company. I love your random facts. I love your voice. I love you. I'm in love with you. I fall for you more everyday. I know we've only been dating for a little over a year, but this has been the best year of my life and I want to continue to have more good years with you. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I want you in my life. Maura Dorthea Isles, will you marry me?"

I'm panicking now.

* * *

What do you think? What will Maura say? What relationship will burn in flames? Please review, loves. :)


	6. Unexpected Things part 2

Characters aren't mine, they belong to Janet Tomaro, Warner Brothers, Tess Garritsen, TNT, and other important people associated with the show.

What will Maura do? Will she follow her heart or choose to make Amanda happy? Thank you all for your reviews. So, I completely forgot I used the name Amanda in my first chapter. Sorry, but I'm going to change Maura's current girlfriends name Amanda to Emily. Again, sorry for the name change. Okay, get ready for the unexpected. ;)

* * *

Maura's POV

I feel my heart beating so fast. It feels like its going to explode. Well, scientifically it can't explode from a panic attack. It does feel like it could though. I can hear it beating loudly every second I wait to reply. I feel weak and sweaty. I can feel the sweat dripping down my forehead to my check then rolling off my skin. It's getting harder to breathe. I'm trying to control it, but I feel like the control is being taken from me. I must've broken out in hives because her eyes broke eye contact with mine and were now staring at my chest.

"Babe, are y-you okay?"

I feel numb, I feel stuck and as if I can't move or reply in anyway. I want to, but I'm completely unaware of how to move. I stare at her with a blank face and then lose all consciousness.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I awake with my head on her lap and and something cold laying on my forehead. I think its a washcloth. Still trying to grain consciousness back I open my eyes slowly.

"Hey, you're awake."

"Almost. What happened?"

"I asked you to marry me and then you passed out."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Try to relax. I don't want you to get too worked up again."

She took the wash cloth off and put it to the side and the reached down to get something.

"Here. You should drink this. It might cool you down more."

I sat up and took the water bottle from her.

"Thank you."

"Mmmhmm."

There was silence between us while I was drinking water thinking about what I was going to say to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel better now. Thank you."

"Good."

I took a few more sips of water before putting the cap back on.

"Not to rush you or anything, but do you even want to marry me?"

"Emily, I love you, very much, but-"

"Oh, I knew there was going to be a but. What's the but?" She crossed her arms.

"The but is that I'm not in love with you. I'm so sorry, Emily."

Her arms dropped and her jaw clenched. She looked away in attempt to keep from crying.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's Jane, isn't it? You're in love with Jane, right?"

"Why would you think that?"

"You talk about her often. I've never heard you talk about anything more than you talk about her. I try to just pretend that you love her as a friend and nothing more, but you do love her as more than a friend. Your eyes light up when you talk about her and you smile when you tell me about a memory you have together. I try to change the subject whenever she comes up, but that doesn't do any good. I thought that we could get passed her, but apparently we can't. You're in love with her, Maura."

"Ye-yes I am."

"Then why did you stay with me? Why put me through this pain?"  
Tears rolled down her face and she didn't try to hold it in any longer.

"I want to be with you, but I'm in love with Jane. I never thought that my feelings for her would be this strong, but they are I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've hurt you, I'm sorry I've put you through this. I shouldn't have and I messed up."

"Just go."

"Emily, I'm-"

"Just fucking go! Leave!"

"I'm sorry."

"I'll have your stuff in boxes Wednesday morning. If you don't get them by Thursday night they'll be in the garbage. Now, give me your key."

"Okay."  
I scurried over to my purse and then pulled out the silver key.  
"Here." I placed the key in her open hand.

"I really loved you, Maura. I wanted you in my life, too bad I didn't know this before we got into this relationship. Shame on me."

"I'm sor-"

"Shut up! Just get the fuck out of my house!"

I was shaking and my eyes started to water. I grabbed my purse and walked out of the house without looking back. I quickly unlocked my car and opened the door stepping into it. I sat there for a moment taking in the event that just occurred. She's furious and I really messed up this time. I need to fix things. And if I would've stayed with her I wouldn't have been happy. I started my car and backed out of the driveway. Tears fell from my eyes and I pushed them away. I wish I could fix it with Emily, but I don't know how. I hurt and mislead her. When she started to cry I wanted to wrap my arms around her as a friend would, but that wouldn't have made things any better. I hate to see her cry. I still love her and seeing her cry and upset was heartbreaking. I hope she'll be okay. I really do. Now I need to fix things with Jane. I need to get to Jane, I need to tell her that I want to be with her and only her. I'm going to make this up to her. It's only 8:30 and it'll take me 20 minutes to get there. I've been driving for about 10. She may still be up. I don't want to wait. Usually I would, but this is importamt. I need to tell her how much I love her now. I need to tell her before I'm too late. She needs to know how much I do ca-

Third person POV

Maura's words were cut off by a car that decided to go through a red light while Maura was going through the intersection. It crashed into the left side of Maura's car at about 45 miles per hour. Now she's unconscious once again tonight.

* * *

So, Emily and Maura are over. And Maura was in a car accident, with unknown injuries at the moment. Caught up? Lol. Please review, loves. Trust me, you won't want to miss this next chapter. What happens when Emily and Jane are both called to the hospital?


	7. The Hospital

Characters aren't mine, they belong to Janet Tomaro, Warner Brothers, Tess Garritsen, TNT, and other important people associated with the show.

Name change alert: Amanda is now Emily. Oh, c'mon! I know you all love my crazy ideas! ;) Just kidding. Let the chaos begin...again! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Third person POV

A Ford F-150 crashed into Maura's Prius. It was going 45 miles per hour through the intersection. The driver decided to ignore the red light completely and go ahead through the red light. Maura had a green light and was driving just fine. Even with her thoughts flooding through her brain she still managed to drive good. It was bad timing and it was the driver running a red light.

* * *

The driver came storming out of his car. He was shaken up and terrified of what he had just done. His body was trembling and his face looked worried and full of fear. He was only twenty one years old. Luckily he wasn't injured at all. He just worried about what he inflicted upon the other driver. He ran over to the drivers side of the vehicle he just crashed into and looked through the part of the car where a window should be.

"Hello?"

There was no reply.

"Please wake up. Please wake up. Please don't die. I'm so sorry."

She was still unresponsive.  
He pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

"911, where's your emergency?"

He looked around frantically for a sign. He wasn't very familiar with this part of town. Besides, everything in that moment was a big blur for him. When he did find a sign he couldn't concentrate on it enough to focus on what it said.

"I don't know. Can't you just trace the number?"

"It will take longer to trace, but I'm tracing the call now. What's your emergency, sir?"

"I just got into a car accident and the driver I crashed into isn't responding. I think she may be dead."

"How many are injured in total?"

"One person."

"How many vehicles are involved?"

"T-two."

"Can you give me a description of the two cars?"

"One is a orange Prius. Mine is a white Ford F-150."

"Okay. Are there any harmful hazards? Such as gasoline leaks, chemical spills or any wires down?"

The man got on the ground, his body to the cement at the trunk of the car and looked under the car intensely.

"No, I don't see anything."

"Okay. That's good. You're doing great. Just keep calm and an ambulance is on its way."

"Calm? I'm not calm. Yo-you want me to be calm? I may ha-have just fucking killed someone. I'm not go-going to calm."

"Sir, I understand that, but getting upset will make things worse."

"Fine."

He took a deep breath and attempted to go into a calm state. He looked down at the shattered glass scattered on the cement. Maura's window was no longer there since the car accident. The air bag was now deflated and resting on the unconscious Maura's lap. Blood rushed out of Maura's left hand reposed on her sear. There was a big gash on the side of her face. She must've hit the glass hard enough to knock herself unconscious. Blood fell down her face dripping onto the seat.

"Oh my god. What have I done?"

People started getting out of their cars, making a crowd. The accident is in the middle of the road so it interrupt's traffic.  
He started to hear the faint sound of an ambulance coming his way.

"They're here. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Hope everything goes well."

"Thanks."

He ended the call with a simple "click."  
The ambulance had now arrived. There are 2 police cars and fire truck along with it. People in their uniforms came running out of each vehicle.  
From the Police cars two police officers had the crowd back up, one went to go question witnesses. Then an officer came over to the driver.

"Sh-she's in there," the driver pointed to Maura's damaged car. "Sh-she's not responsive and she's bl-bleeding. She's bleeding a lot. Like a lot a lot. "

"Okay. Don't worry, everything will be okay. Are you injured?"

"N-no. I'm fine."

The police officer looked over to the EMT and pointed over to the car. The EMT ran over to the car with a paramedic and two firefighters accompanying her.

"I need to take your statement, sir. Can you come over to the side?"

"Yes, yes of course."

* * *

"Alright, we need to get her out of here! She's losing too much blood!"

One paramedic held her head while the EMT pulled her out of the car seat, then placing her on the backboard.

"Grab her purse! We'll need her ID."

The paramedic grabbed her purse and put it next to her on the backboard. They took her into the ambulance while the firefighters took a look at the two vehicles. They needed to make sure nothing was going to catch on fire.

"There's nothing leaking and no wires coming out. I don't see any hazards."

"Me either. I think other than the damages the cars are okay."

* * *

"Em-em- Emily...I'm...sorry. Emily."

"If you can hear me, ma'am, you're going to be okay. We're on our way to the hospital now."

She didn't reply for 2 minutes.

"Pain!"

"Are you in pain?"

"This hurts! Make it stop!"

"Give her 10 mgs of morphine. That should help bring the pain down."

"I'm giving her 10 mgs of morphine now."

Another two minutes passed before she said anything.

"Better...Jane. Where's Jane...?"

"I'll have someone contact Jane when we get there."

Maura drifted back insensible.  
About 10 minutes later the two doors opened welcomed by a doctor and 3 nurses in their disposable gowns.

"Maura Isles in her 30's, she has two wounds that we know of, I gave her 10 mgs of morphine for the pain. She's in and out of consciousness. Oh, and she mentioned the names Emily and Jane. She has her phone in her purse."

"Okay. Thanks." The doctor reached forward to help her get out of the ambulance.

"Alright, I want her hooked up to a machine and stats on her immediately!" The doctor barked his orders.

Everyone moved quickly taking orders from the doctor.

* * *

"Rizzoli."

"Hello. I'd like to inform you that Maura Isles is in the hospital. She asked for you in the ambulance and you're the only person named Jane on her phone."

"What happened?! Is she okay?!"

"She was hit in a car accident. She's currently unconscious, but she's waking up slowly.

"Okay. I'll be there soon." Jane hung up the phone rushing to get to the hospital.

* * *

"Hello."

"Hello. I'd like to inform you that Maura Isles is in the hospital. She mentioned your name in the ambulance and you're the only person named Emily in her phone."

"Oh my god. Is she okay? What happened?"

"She's currently unconscious, but she's waking up slowly. She was hit in a car accident."

"Okay. I'm coming. I'll be there soon." Emily ended the call taking off her high heels and putting on flip flops. She then grabbed her keys and ran out of the house.

* * *

Jane came through the hospital and went to the front desk immediately.

"Hi. How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Maura Isles."

"Ah. Give me a second." She looked through the charts that were neatly organized to her left.  
She went through a few of them before reaching Maura's chart.

"She's in room 147. It's on the second level, down the hall on the right side."

"Thanks."

Jane hurried to the elevator while she waited with another person.  
Just then Emily ran in and went straight to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for Maura Isles," she said out of breath.

"She's in room 147. It's on the second level, down the hall on the right side. Good luck, dear!"

Emily ran over to the elevator and waited impatiently for the elevator to come. The doors opened and Emily ran past both Jane and the other person. Jane looked at Emily with a dirty look, but looked past that. She just wanted to get up to Maura. There was complete silence in the elevator, finally the elevator dinged. Jane and Emily were the first ones out, both running in the same direction. Jane out ran Emily, getting to the room sooner. Then Emily followed her in. Maura was conscious and her eyes widened to the sight upon her.  
Emily pushed her way by Jane, going over to the side of Maura's bed and taking her hand into her own.

"How are you feeling?" Emily caressed Maura's hand.

Jane watched the way Emily held her hand, stroking it slowly. She wished she was the one by her bedside, holding her hand, being by her side.

"I'm feeling kinda better. The doctor was just here. He told me that he stitched me up and I could go home tomorrow if everything's good. If not then he'll keep me another day. They want to keep me overnight to monitor me."

Jane felt spontaneous and walked over to Maura's left side, sat down on the chair and put her hand on Maura's leg.

Emily glared at the hand placed on Maura's leg.

"What happened?" Emily looked back to Maura's face.

"Uh...I was driving, the light was green and then a car came crashing to my side. That's all I remember."

"Oh my God, Maura. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"It's not your fault. Actually, can you get me a cup of water?"

"Yes. Of course. Anything." Emily turned around and took the pitcher of water and a cup into her hands, pouring it steadily.

"Here you go."

Maura sat up, taking the cup and began to drink the whole cup.

"Thank you."

"Would you like another one?"

"No thank you. One is enough."  
She gave the empty cup to Emily to put on the counter.

"You must be Jane. I've heard soo much about you." There was a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh, you have?" She paused for a second. "Wonderful," she said sarcastically. "Too bad I haven't heard much about you."

Emily's face dropped. She looked down and then bit her lip.

"Well, there's a reason why, isn't there? Anyways."

She's beautiful, Jane thought to herself. No wonder why Maura dated her. Or is dating. If she is I probably shouldn't be holding her leg. I don't care. She's my friend and I'm here for her... Emily's beautiful, well dressed, and she seems to care about her a lot.

She's so manly, Emily thought. Not well dressed at all. She's a peasant. I wonder what Maura sees in her. I'm clearly more of a reasonable and suitable choice for her. I thought she wants a woman, not a man. I'm so much better then Jane is.

Maura sat there looking at Jane trying to figure out what she was thinking. Her jaw was clenched and she knew that Jane was thinking hard about something. She lay there, uncomfortable in the silence.

"So, you said that you were going to stay here overnight."

"Yes, I do believe I did," Maura's eyes met Emily's.

"Well...maybe you might want me to stay," she held Maura's hand in hers again.

"I can stay, if you want me to, Maur. I don't mind. I can take tomorrow off."

Maura's eyes lit up, even through what she just went through today. Jane always had that effect on her.

"I'm sure you're probably very busy with your job. I can stay. It's no inconvenience. What do you think, Maura?"

Hives started to become visible.

"Alright, don't pressure her too much. She's starting to break out." Jane tried to lower the amount of pressure Emily was putting on her.

"Jane."

"Come again?" Emily was in complete awe.

"I want Jane to stay," she said as she took a big gulp.

"Why?" Emily's eyebrows lowered as she questioned her decision.

"Emily, we're over. I can't keep holding you down. You need to go be free and start a life with someone who truly loves you and deserves you. I'm not that person. Jane, she is my person. I deserve her. I want to start a life with her. That," she took a few seconds and lowered her voice. "That is why I'm choosing her."

"Oh." Her voice was low. She looked as if she was going to cry again that night. "I'm just going to go. I think that's a good idea. I hope you get better soon, Maura. Bye." She walked out of the door with tears falling down her face.

"Wow. Did that just-?"

"Yes."

"You both are-?"

"Yes."

"I'm your per-?"

"Yes."

Jane bent down and gave Maura a chaste kiss.

"That's all I get?" Maura joked.

Jane bent down again and kissed her more passionately.

"Better?"

"Definitely."

"Well, I have good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?"

"I'm staying here with you."

"And the bad news?"

"I stink and I have no change of clothes."

Maura smiled. "You can always get a hospital gown. I'd like the view very much."

"Oh, I bet you would!"

The tension in the room was replaced by happiness and lots of laughter.

"If you have to stay another night I'll have someone go check on Jo and Bass and get me some clothes."

"You sure? The hospital gow-"

"No. Completely out of the question. I don't want my ass to show all the time."

"Language," she said before smirking."I do."

"Anyways, you'll just have to deal with me."

"Don't I always?" Maura giggled.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Oh, this is going to be a long night..."

* * *

What did you all think? I quite fancy this chapter, but I want to know what you think. All reviews are extremely appreciated. Next chapter will be the night in the hospital or just the next morning. That's still undecided.


	8. A Late Night and Soft Kisses

Characters aren't mine, they belong to Janet Tomaro, Warner Brothers, Tess Garritsen, TNT, and other important people associated with the show.

Sorry it took so long. Things in my life changed drastically and I haven't had much time to write. I'm so incredibly sorry! Again, for those who acknowledge this part of the writing: Amanda is now Emily. Okay? Okay. Thank you all for your reviews!

Here we go! Maura and Janes night at the hospital. Hope you like it. :)

* * *

Third person POV

12:00 A.M

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better now that you're here."

Jane smiled at Maura, giving Maura a glimpse of her eyes glimmering from the light.

"You know what I would really like, Jane?"

"No. What would you really like?"

"I would enjoy it if you cuddled with me."

"Are you sure I won't hurt you?"

"It's a minor head injury and a stitched up hand, which are both on my left side. If we lay correctly we'll be able to cuddle without causing any harm."

"So which side do you want me to lay on?"

"My right side."

"Okay."

Jane walked up to light switch turning off two and dimming one.  
Then she walked to Maura's hospital bed, slowly climbing in under the covers.  
Maura adjusted to the new body heat comforting her.

"Is this okay? Am I hurting you?"

"No, no! This is perfect actually."

Jane lightly wrapped her arms around the injured woman. Maura intertwined Janes fingers with her own causing the detective to let out a short sigh of happiness. Jane's legs were bent and so were Maura's. Their bodies fit together like a perfect puzzle piece.

"Hey, do you want to watch anything or would you rather sleep?"

"Sleep," the doctor replied. Her eye lids were getting heavier and she was finally relaxed enough to fall asleep.

"Okay, sleep it is." Jane kissed the back of Maura's head.

"Goodnight, Maur."

"Goodnight, Jane."

Maura fell asleep 30 minutes before Jane did. Jane took in the moment happily. She took in the way Maura's fingers lay on hers since Maura's grip loosened due to her fast asleep. She took in the way Maura's legs pressed against her own. She took in the way Maura's hair fell to the side, in Janes way, but calm and controlled. She took in the way Maura was simply hers and she was simply Maura's . With that last thought, she drifted off to sleep with a slight smile on her face.

* * *

3:00 A.M

135 minutes later they were both awaken by a loud knocking sound on their door. A younger, tall and fit woman came through the door loudly. She turned on one of the bright lights causing Maura and Jane to blink rapidly attempting to adjust to the new lighting.

"Hello, my name is Samatha Caber and I'll be your nurse for tonight."

"Okay," Jane said annoyed. Maura elbowed Jane causing her to let out a "ouch!"

"Is everything okay?" The nurse politely asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"Okay," the nurse returned to looking up a file on the computer.

"Alight, well I need to check your vitals."

Jane moved out of the bed carefully, waking over to the couch on Maura's left side, and seating herself there.

The nurse walked over to Maura with a thermostat.  
"Open."

Maura did so and when the device was in her mouth and under her tongue she closed her mouth.  
The device beeped 45 seconds later and the nursed pulled it out reading the temperature out loud.

"98.6 degrees fahrenheit. That's good," the nurse walked over to the computer and typed the temperature in.

She walked back over with her stethoscope in her ears and placed the chest piece over Maura's heart.

"Take deep breaths please."

Maura breathed in and out four times before the nurse removed the chest piece.  
"Sounds great."

She walked away and came back again with a blood pressure cuff.  
The nurse wrapped the cuff tightly around Maura's arm. The pump squeaked as the nurse kept squeezing it. The blood pressure cuff began to fill with air more and more. Nurse Caber read the gauge one more time before letting the air out of the cuff.

"110 over 75. You're good."

The nurse pulled the ear tips of her ears and wrapped it around her neck like she first had it when she walked in. She was now documenting Maura's vitals.

"Are you in any pain at all?"

"No, I feel fine."

"Okay. Do you have any questions?"

Jane spoke immediately,"yes, um how many hours till we have to do this again?"

"About every 4 hours."

"Is there anyway we could extend that time?"

"No. The doctor wants it done every four hours."

"Okay."

"Any other questions...? Can I get you anything...?"

"No, I believe I'm good, but thank you." Maura smiled the best she could at the nurse.

"Alright, well I'm going to go. If you need anything just call the nurses station. I believe you know what button to push. I'll see you in 4 hours."

Nurse Caber closed the door and with that she was out of sight.

"She left the fucking lights on, but at least she was quick. And she's kinda a bitch."

"Jane, language."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'm going to use the restroom and afterwards I'm going to go back to sleep."

"Okay, do you need any help?"

"No thank you, I'm perfectly okay to walk by myself."

With that last word, she got up and unhooked the monitoring device placed on her finger. At her normal pace she managed to reach the bathroom.

Jane sat there, waiting for her lover to get out.  
A few moments later, Maura stepped out of the bathroom walking back to her bed, putting the monitoring device back on her finger and climbing back in bed.  
Maura motioned for Jane to get back in. Jane got up from where she was sitting and turned off the lights, making it pitch black except from the light beaming in from the window. Maura opened the covers so Jane would get it. The detective did, cuddling with the doctor. They both lay there, Jane looking at the back of Maura's head and Maura looking out the window.

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"How come you never told me about Emily? Like, months ago. I've never heard about her at all."

Maura let out a heavy sigh.  
"I was afraid and nervous and," she took took a breath, "I was afraid of how drastic the effects could've possibly been."

"But why didn't you tell me? I would've been discreet about it."

"I didn't want to ruin out friendship."

"Maura, that wouldn't of ruined our friendship."

"I-I just didn't want to risk it."

A tear rolled down her cheek. Maura thought about losing Jane. She couldn't possibly bear losing her. She would miss her, entirely. The day Jane got shot terrified her to death and even thinking about losing Jane was heartbreaking.

"Hey, hey, look at me."

Jane turned Maura's face so it was facing her own.

"You're not going to lose me, okay? You're stuck with me whether you like it or not. I'm not going anywhere."

Jane wiped the tears away with her thumb. Maura's eyes scrunched to try to stop more tears from falling.

"I love you, Maura."

Before Maura had the chance to reply Janes lips met her own, tasting the sweetness that filled her hunger. The craving that build up over a matter of hours crumbled away as their pleasure was now sufficient. Jane pulled away in a daze.

* * *

"That was amazing!"

"Jane, I love you."

Jane still lay on the side of the bed stuck in a daze.

"Jane?"

Maura grabbed the detectives face and pulled her so they both would be facing each other.  
Janes eyes went side to side trying to look into Maura's.

"Yes, Maura?"

"Jane, I love you."

This time when Jane looked into Maura's eyes she saw something different. She saw how much Maura needed her and how much she loved her. Their love has grown extremely. Her eyes were glowing and color bloomed in her cheeks.

"I would kiss you, but then I won't be able to stop myself."

"Who says you have to stop?"

"The nurse that'll be back in a few hours."

Maura groaned inwardly.

"I presume you're correct."

She dropped her hand that had a grip on Janes face. Jane cuddled up to Maura, trying to comfort her as much as possible.

"Currently, we won't be able to start anything, but once we get home and these stitches come out I'll make it up to you. I will."

Maura grabbed Janes hand and kissed it.

"I will too, babe. But, right now we have to focus on you feeling better. Sexy times later."

Maura giggled.

"Sexy times? That's what you're calling it?"

"Yes. What would you rather call it, doctor?"

"Well, scientifically-"

"No, no. Not scientifically. Think slang words."

"Uhm."

"Never mind. Don't think slang words. We're sticking with sexy times." Jane smiled.

"Fine."

"Do you want to watch something or do you want to go back to sleep?"

"Let's go back to sleep. This is the best sleep I'll get since she's coming back in 4 hours."

"Probably in 3 hours and 30 minutes. So, we should get some sleep."

"Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight, babe."

Then both fell asleep immediately.

* * *

7:15 A.M

The knocking sound was back.

"Rise and shine," the nurse called out.

Light beamed through the window making it unnecessary for any lights.  
Jane awoke and rubbed the crust away from her eyes.

"Urg, what time is it?" Jane groaned.

The nurse looked at her silver watch, "it's fifteen past seven."

Half asleep, Jane got up and went to the bathroom to throw some water on her face.  
Maura woke up and stretched her body the best to her ability. A yawn escaped her mouth loudly causing the nurse to look away from the computer and focus her attention on Maura.

"Alrighty then," nurse Caber laughed.

The nurse went through all the procedures once again. Maura's temperature was 99.1 degrees Fahrenheit. Her blood pressure was 107 over 74, and her heart was still heathy as ever. Once again, the nurse asked the same questions. "Are you in any pain?" The response was no, and then the following question was if she had any questions for the nurse. She did, of course.

"When is the doctor going to be here?"

"That depends, possibly anytime between 10 and 12 a.m."

"Okay, thank you."

"Anything I can get you or any more questions?"

"No, no thank you."

"Okay. Well, just tell me if you need anything."

Then the nurse left the room, closing the door with a loud "thud!"  
When Jane came out of the bathroom Maura was sitting up, watching a show about endangered species on the Discovery channel.

"All of these species are quite exquisite, it's a shame they're endangered."

"I...agree...there should be more laws to protect them."

"You think so?"

"I do."

The brightest smile appeared on Maura's face causing Jane to feel as if she'd melt.

"What's the smile for?"

"I'm just happy you feel the same way I do about endangered species."

"If all it takes for you to smile like that is for me to tell you I agree, then I agree! I agree! I agree! I agree!"

Maura laughed, "that's not what I mean!"

"What do you mean then?"

Jane was an inch away from her face, about to kiss her.

"I-"

Their lips pressed against each other. Maura grabbed the side of Janes face, lovingly stroking it with her thumb. Janes hands were on the bed, next to Maura's body holding up her weight. Janes tongue asked for entrance, which Maura gave to her. As soon as she did they were taken aback. They both pulled away at the same time.

"Yuck! Morning breath!"

"That wasn't very pleasant."

"Maybe we should brush out teeth before we kiss in the morning."

"I agree."

"Hey, are you hungry?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Yeah. When's breakfast?"

"Look on the menu, it should have a time on there somewhere."

"Where's the menu?"

"Look to your left. It's on the counter."

"Oh."

Jane picked up the menu, flipping through it, glancing up and down the pages.

"Here it is. It says breakfast is from eight to ten, lunch twelve to two, and dinner five to seven."

Jane looked away from the menu, looking up at the clock.

"It's 7:35 now. Why don't we look through the menu and order so that it'll be in here in a few."

"Okay."

She got in bed with Maura to share the menu. Jane glanced at the pages, while Maura perused them.

"I think I'll go with pancakes, with sausage and eggs."

"I'm going to go with the Caesar salad with a fruit bowl and frozen yogurt."

"Sounds good to me. Are you ready to order?"

"Yes."

Maura reached behind the bed and pulled a phone over her shoulder. She dialed the number the nurse gave her yesterday.

"Hello, what would you like to order?"

A loud, scratchy males voice was heard through the phone.

"I would like to order a set of pancakes with a side of sausage and eggs please."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, I would also like to order a Caesar salad with a fruit bowl and frozen yogurt."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Okay, the total will be twenty two dollars and seventy one cents. Will that be cash or credit?"

"Credit."

"Okay. Your food will be ready in about 45 minutes to an hour."

"Okay, thank you."

The man on taking their order hung up.

"He said that our food will be ready in forty five minutes to an hour."

"I'm starving. This is going to be the longest hour of my life."

"It'll pass by quickly. Can you grab my purse please?"

"I doubt that," Jane mumbled under her breath. "Yeah, sure."

Jane got up from the bed and walked over to the chair where the purse rested.

"Here you go," Jane handed Maura her purse and then she looked through it, pulling out her wallet and then a credit card.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to pay for the food."

"What, why?"

"Because you stayed the night with me and I want to pay."

"Maura, you don't need to pay for the food because I stayed here. I stayed here because I love and care about you. I don't need you to pay."

"Jane, I know you did, but I want to pay. It's okay."

"How much is it?"

"Jane."

"Maura, how much is it?"

Maura's voice was low, "it's twenty two dollars and seventy one cents."

"Okay. Not a big deal. I'll pay."

Jane took out her wallet and pulled out a credit card.

"Put your credit card away, Maura."

"Fine."

Maura opened her wallet back up and put her credit card back.

"Oh shit, I gotta call Lt. Cavanaugh."

"Language."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be back."

Jane grabbed her phone and walked out of the room.

* * *

Five minutes later Jane opened the door with a smile on her face.

"What did he say?"

"He said that we could have today off, but tomorrows a different story."

"What's a different story?"

"That means that tomorrow we'll have to come to work. Well, I do, but you don't because of your injuries. If you have to stay another night here I'll try to get tomorrow off."

"Thanks, Jane, but that's really not necessary. I mean, I love having you here, but I don't want to get you in any trouble."

"You're not going to get me in trouble. Don't worry about it. I want to take care of you anyways. You're not going to get rid of me anytime soon."

Jane reached out to grab Maura's hand and in return Maura clasped it. Maura moved over and Jane got back in the bed. They lay there watching a show about endangered animals, bodies next to each other and hands clasped together.

Maura's hair is messy and tangled and her makeup is off showing her natural perfection. She has bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. Her little cuts have tiny band aids on them, while her big wounds are properly sanitized and protected by the gauze on them. Then her bigger wounds are stitched up. Shes wearing a hospital gown and hospital socks that she absolutely hates. The only reason she's wearing the socks is for comfort, and her clothes are destroyed from the accident.

Jane has her hair in a messy pony tail, while she wears completely no make up at all, showing off her natural features. She's wearing her work pants with a dark blue t-shirt. Her boots are off, leaving her in her ankle high socks. Maura's laying on her causing her to slightly slant. She's not complaining, though. Jane was happy right there. The moment was so valuable to her. Maura let her see her without makeup and her hair all jumbled. She didn't care that her hair wasn't perfect, it's beautiful when it isn't perfect. Jane could hear her own heart beat. She was pretty sure Maura could too. She felt like a stupid teenager all over again. She's crazy about Maura and in that moment she realized that that was the love of her life. She's the woman Jane wants to spend the rest of her life with.

Fifty minutes later, Interrupting Jane thoughts, a loud knock on the door made them both jump. Jane got up, with her credit card in hand.

"Hello," a short, young male dressed in tan pants and a blue t-shirt said as he handed her over the bags, stepping into the room.

He put the credit card processor on the counter, as Jane put the bag on the counter, and he then motioned her to use it.  
She slide her credit card through the machine and typed in everything she needed to, finishing the final touch. A receipt printed out and the man ripped it away from the machine.

"Have a good day," the man  
grinned as he handed her the receipt.

"Thanks," Jane started going through the bags before the man could even leave.

"Here," Jane handed Maura her food in the carry out box.

"Mmmmm! This smells delicious." Maura took in the new aroma in the air.

"Yeah, my food does smell pretty good."

Maura titled her head in a 'are you kidding?' way, and Jane winked at her.

"God that took forever. That was the longest I've ever had to wait for food in my life!"

"Calm down, at least it's here now."

"Yes, and I plan on stuffing my face."

Jane took her carry out box along with syrup and sat down on the couch about a foot away from Maura.  
They ate in peace, the only sounds they heard was them munching on their food and the tv sounds. After they were done Jane threw away the boxes and went back to cuddling with Maura. They fell asleep thirty minutes into cuddling.

* * *

11:10 A.M

The knocking sound was back...again. Except this time the knock was louder and it awoke them instantly. They jumped up and gripped their arms. After a few seconds when a friendly face came in their grips loosened.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Rivers and I'm your doctor this lovely morning."

"Hello," Maura gave the doctor the best smile she could for being up that early once again.

Jane got up and went back to the couch next to Maura.

A woman with long black hair, tanned brown skin, piercing brown eyes, and a big warming smile came through the door flashing that heartwarming smile of hers.  
She flipped through the pages of Maura's chart.

"Okay, well everything looks good. Are you in any pain? Have any areas that where you feel any pain or discomfort?"

"No, I feel good."

"Okay, are you having any headaches? Even if they're minimal, it's important to tell me."

"No, no headaches at all."

"Hm. That's uncommon, but that's really good. Okay," the doctor paused for a moment. "Do you mind if I check your wounds?"

"Not at all."

Maura put her hand out and turned her head to the right more.  
The doctor inspected the wounds and gave a simple "mmhm" after each wound.

"Okay, it looks that your wounds are healing properly. I see no reason to keep you here another day. But, I need you to rest when you get home. Just eat, drink healthy fluids and rest. No heavy work. No work at all actually. Maybe someone can take care of you...?"

"I will," Jane barged in.

"Okay, that works great then. Um," she tousled her hair, "if you need any medications the nurse will contact me for you and I'll sign it. But for now," she looked at Maura in a caring way,"I'm going to send you home. I can't see you getting as much sleep as you should in this hospital." Doctor Rivers smiled at Maura.

"Thank you. It's hard staying asleep in this hospital and I would get much better rest in my own bed."

"I understand. I'm just going to have you sign some papers and then you're free to go. Oh, and you have to come back in four weeks to get those stitches out. Get an appointment here or call when you get home to make one."

"Okay."

"Do you have any questions at all?"

"No, I believe we're good."

"Okay then, I'll see you in four weeks. Remember to rest and drink lots of fluids!"

"I will."

"Good. I'll have the nurse being you the papers." With that last word the doctor left the room.

"She's nice," Jane started the conversation.

"She is indeed."

Someone knocked on the door and then entered after two knocks. A male with dark skin, short hair, eyes as green as a tropical forest, and a smile as bright as the sun came through the door, straight to Maura. He handed her a medium amount of papers and a black ink pen.

"Here you go. Just sign them and I'll be back to collect them in a few, okay?"

He gave her a big smile showing off he pearly white teeth.

"Okay," she smiled back.

He left, closing the door with a "thud!"

"Do you want me to sign them?"

"Please do."

Maura handed the pen and papers to Jane.  
20 minutes later the nurse came back in. Jane just finished writing the second he did.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes, I am."

She handed him back the pen and papers. He glanced through them.

"Ladies, I believe you're good to go."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

He left them to decide when they're going.

"You ready, babe?" The ecstatic detective asked.

"Of course."

Maura took off those hideous socks and put her shoes on. She had no exchange of clothes so she had to walk out of there in a hospital gown. Jane got her purse, helped her up and held her all the way to the car. Then she put her in the passengers side of the vehicle, and Jane got into the drivers side.

The sun shined through the windows, they both pulled down their visor.  
Since Maura's hand was injured, Jane put her hand on the center console. If Maura wanted to she could put her hand on Janes, in which she did. That was the physical connection they had on the drive home. That was all Jane needed to make her happy.

"I'm going to take care of you, babe."

"You don't have to, baby. I'll be fine, really."

"Shhh. No, I'm staying and you have no say."

"But-"

"Shh! No! I am. The end."

Maura had a defeated look on her face.

"You're staying in bed and I'm going to take care of you. I'm sure Ma will cook something and I'll just warm it up. Then in a few weeks you'll be all healed up and better."

"I can take care of-"

"No! Shh! Not another word."

"Fine."

"I love you and I want to take care of you."

"Okay."

They pulled up into the drive way at Maura's house. Jane and Maura both stepped out of the car, walking up to the door. Maura's keys were in her hand so she unlocked the door. When she did she was greeted by Bass, walking around slowly in front of the door.

"Hey there, Bass. Mommy missed you."

She kneeled down to his level.

"You want some food? Of course you do. I'll go make your food."

"Shouldn't you um, change first?"

"No, I'm going to take a bath. Then I'll change. But for now I'm going to feed Bass."

She stood up and went to the kitchen.

Jane stood there, taking in what she just saw. She treats her turtle...no, Maura would say tortoise. She treats her _tortoise_ like royalty. I can't imagine how well she's going to treat her kids one day.

"She's going to make a great mother someday."

* * *

Hope you liked it. I want to know what you think. Please review! Again, I'm so sorry I took so long! The next chapter will be the last one. Please be patient...again. I hope I can get it done soon. Anyways, for now please review and tell me what you think. :)


End file.
